bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gikeko Kurosaki
Gikeko Kurosaki (黒幸偽計子 Kurosaki Gikeko) is a Hanyō, and the mother of Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki, and wife of Kaemon Kurosaki when she was alive. Appearance Gikeko bore the appearance of a woman who appeared to be in her late 20's or early 30's, with a constant frowning expression. She had a slender build, and wore a long black gown that opened to reveal her breasts, and by extension, the tattoo on the left, which can be said to resemble a "smiley". She had another tattoo on her face, which was three connected triangles. She had long black hair, that extended down past her back, and walked barefoot. She kept her Zanpakutō hidden within her sleeve. Personality Ahatake noted his mother to have a very kind and caring personality, and is the first to admit she was his favorite parent. Despite her demon heritage, Gikeko was very passive, preferring not to fight if it could be avoided, a trait she wished (unsuccessfully) would be passed onto her child. When forced to battle however, she could remain perfectly calm, analyzing the opponent perfectly and thinking of the best way to deal with them, which was often very brutal, which showed she had a cruel side to her. Kaemon makes note of the more fearful aspects about her personality, stating that she was not one to make angry, as it would result in a terrible outcome for all parties involved. History Synopsis Inventions During her free time, Gikeko was fond of making many different unique items. She seemed very interested in reasearching reason. Upon her death, many of these have wound up in possession of Ahatake. Riyūhōchō (理由包丁, Reason Carving Knife): One of the only devices capable of harming Reason, it was Gikeko's first creation. She stated that, after a series of trial and error, she could produce a energy she dubbed Giji Riyū (疑似理由 Psuedo Reason), that imitated reason to an extent, but was just as manipulatable as Reiatsu. Due to it's "reason properties", it can cut through reason very easily, though it's supply is limited, and Gikeko sealed it in the form of hunting knife. She created only one of these knives, and it is currently in possession of Ahatake. Gigai (義骸, faux body): Like Kisuke Urahara, Gikeko experimented with Gigai, resulting in a unique type of Gigai inhabitable by all types of spirit beings, not just Shinigami. She used this type of Gigai when she lived in the human world. The information on this gigai is in possession of Kisuke. Saikōkyū (再構成球 Reconstitution Sphere): The only creation of Gikeko's that's whereabouts are unknown, the Saikōkyū was created by Gikeko to be the antithesis to the Hōgyoku. Unlike the Hōgyoku, which materializes the desires of the hearts around it, the Saikōkyū is capable of completely reversing the effects of the Hōgyoku, and supressing one's heart, releasing any emotions and inhibitions from the body and sealing them away. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: Due to being the child of a top tier demon, Gikeko possessed large amounts of spiritual energy, and like her son's, it is very tainted. Her energy took the form of dark purple flames, and was said to induce sickness against weaker opponents when fully unleashed. Great Intellect: Gikeko has shown herself to be very intelligent when she alive, while not quite on the level of Kisuke Urahara, her intellect is enough to allow her to invent different items that are powerful and possessed little to no flaws, and even to create an item to reverse the effects of the Hōgyoku. Master Flame Manipulator: As the child of a flame Yōkai, Gikeko possessed the ability to manipulate flames, an ability passed down to her son. However, her skill far exceeded that of her son, being able to teleport objects away from her in a burst of flame, which she said is "reverse engineering Kogeru", and she could turn her own body to flames to avoid taking damage, as well as set everything within 5 feet of her on fire with a simple wave of her hand. Kogeru: Like all demons, Gikeko possessed the ability to teleport with Kogeru, leaving only a burst of flames behind. :Reverse Kogeru: Gikeko possessed the ability to use Kogeru to teleport others, and could control exactly where the reappear. Immense Strength: Gikeko possessed immense strength, great enough to stop attacks by some of the larger demons in hell with her bare hand, and pierce their skin with little to no effort. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While she preferred to finish her fights quickly with her Zanpakutō or Kidō, Gikeko was a highly capable fighter unarmed as well. She had shown herself to be able to catch people's weapons barehanded, and while on the offensive, had shown great speed and strength, effortlessly breaking an opponent's neck before they realized where she was. Shunpo Master: Being part Shinigami, Gikeko was skilled in Shunpo. She was fast enough to be considered one of the most skilled users of Shunpo. Zanpakutō Futanari (二成, 二形; ふたなり, literally "dual form"): Gikeko's Zanpakutō looked like an ordinary wkizashi, who's only decoration was the tsuba, which is octoganal in appearance, and the sword's hilt is forest green. She wore it within her sleeve. *'Shikai:' Released by the command Beloved (愛しい Itoshii), Futanari split from one wakizashi into two falchions, one covered in dark purple flames, and the other crackling with an electric current. :Shikai Special Ability: Like Reitō-en, it was a dual element Zanpakutō, and the blades appearances gave a hint to their abilities, which was the generation and control over flame and electricity. ::*'Naratoya' (奈落人屋 Hell's Prison): With the left blade enveloped in flames, Gikeko would send a massive blast of flames at them that surround the target and encased them in a long lasting sphere of flame. This technique was identical to Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Jōkaku Enjō, the only difference being the color of the flames, which was purple *'Demonic Release:' Unknown as of now Trivia *How Gikeko described herself, mirrors Sebastian Michaelis, and can mean "I am a demon and a mother" when read in the kanji it's written in further mirroring the butler. *Gikeko bears slight similarites to Jasui Ningensei. Both are the parents of Hollow-like beings, Ahatake and Senkaku respectively, and both were inventors, and both characters articles were created sometime after their son's articles. Category:Demon Category:Character